dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Head Styles
Head Styles are the visual representations of the various Head Costume Pieces collected by the Player Character. Once a costume piece is equipped, the player will automatically and permanently have that piece's appearance added to their Style collection, allowing it to be used via the Style Window. Usually obtained via enemy drops and Treasure Chests, styles may also be collected via the Vault, Player Briefings, Investigations and Collections awards, bought from a Vendor or Kiosk, or obtained during special events and promotions. List Male= File:HeadAegisOfAzarath.png|Aegis of Azarath File:HeadAegisOfEternity.png|Aegis of Eternity File:HeadAerialDefender.jpg|Aerial Defender File:HeadAeronaut.png|Aeronaut File:HeadAlienTech.png|Alien Tech File:HeadAlienThreat.png|Alien Threat File:HeadAmazonPanarchos.png|Amazon Panarchos File:HeadAmazonian.png|Amazonian File:HeadAngelic.png|Angelic File:HeadAngledFlexsuit.png|Angled Flexsuit File:HeadAntifreeze.png|Antifreeze File:HeadArchangel.png|Archangel File:HeadAstralAlloy.png|Astral Alloy File:HeadAtlanteanWarsuit.png|Atlantean Warsuit File:HeadAvatarBombardier.png|Avatar Bombardier File:HeadAvatarBombardierVariant.png|Avatar Bombardier Variant File:HeadAvatarOfSin.png|Avatar of Sin (Style) File:HeadBanishedKryptonian.png|Banished Kryptonian File:HeadBarbarian.png|Barbarian File:HeadBatman-InspiredMask.jpg|Batman-Inspired Mask File:HeadBell.png|Bell File:HeadBiker.png|Biker File:HeadBiohazard.png|Biohazard File:HeadBiohunter.png|Biohunter File:HeadBiomech.png|Biomech File:HeadBizarroCap.png|Bizarro Cap File:HeadBloodBat.png|Blood Bat File:HeadBobby.png|Bobby File:HeadBoldCross.png|Bold Cross File:HeadBoldDevil.png|Bold Devil File:HeadBoldDomino.png|Bold Domino File:HeadBoldWings.png|Bold Wings File:HeadBrainiacGrunt.png|Brainiac Grunt File:HeadBrainiacInvader.png|Brainiac Invader File:HeadBrainiacSunstone.jpg|Brainiac Sunstone File:HeadBraveCross.png|Brave Cross File:HeadBraveDevil.png|Brave Devil File:HeadBraveStar.png|Brave Star File:HeadBraveWings.png|Brave Wings File:HeadBrotherBlood.png|Brother Blood (Style) File:HeadBrotherEye.png|Brother Eye (Style) File:HeadBulwarkOfMadness.png|Bulwark of Madness File:HeadCCPD.png|CCPD (Style) File:HeadCaptainCold.jpg|Captain Cold (Style) File:HeadCeltic.png|Celtic File:HeadCenturion.png|Centurion File:HeadClassicTech.png|Classic Tech File:HeadClover.png|Clover File:HeadClubs.png|Clubs File:HeadContemporaryTech.png|Contemporary Tech File:HeadCowboy.png|Cowboy File:HeadCrestedBiohunter.png|Crested Biohunter File:HeadCyclops.png|Cyclops File:HeadDaggerpointBodysuit.png|Daggerpoint Bodysuit File:HeadDailyPlanetCap.png|Daily Planet Cap File:HeadDarkSpecterBatsuit.png|Dark Specter Batsuit File:HeadDashingCrusader.png|Dashing Crusader File:HeadDeathsHead.png|Death's Head File:HeadDefiantCrusader.png|Defiant Crusader File:HeadDemonic.png|Demonic File:HeadDemonicRunes.jpg|Demonic Runes File:HeadDepartmentOfCorrections.png|Department of Corrections File:HeadDerby.png|Derby File:HeadDigitalInvasion.png|Digital Invasion File:HeadDivine.png|Divine File:HeadDivingHelmet.png|Diving Helmet File:HeadDresden7.png|Dresden 7 File:HeadDruid.png|Druid File:HeadEgyptian.png|Egyptian File:HeadEgyptianSorcerer.png|Egyptian Sorcerer File:HeadEngineer.png|Engineer File:HeadEscapedInmate.png|Escaped Inmate File:HeadEternal.png|Eternal File:HeadFatesFaith.png|Fate's Faith File:HeadFedora.png|Fedora File:HeadFelixFaus.png|Felix Faust File:HeadFirefighter.png|Firefighter File:HeadFisherman.png|Fisherman File:HeadFormal.png|Formal File:HeadFourthWorld.png|Fourth World File:HeadFrozenFury.png|Frozen Fury File:HeadFullCross.png|Full Cross File:HeadFullDevil.png|Full Devil File:HeadFullDomino.png|Full Domino File:HeadFullSlimline.png|Full Slimline File:HeadFullWings.png|Full Wings File:HeadFutureCop.png|Future Cop File:HeadGadgeteer.png|Gadgeteer File:HeadGallantCenturion.png|Gallant Centurion File:HeadGallantCrusader.png|Gallant Crusader File:HeadGasProtection.png|Gas Protection File:HeadGreco-Roman.png|Greco-Roman File:HeadHAZMAT.png|HAZMAT File:HeadHIVE.png|HIVE (Style) File:HeadHIVEDefender.png|HIVE Defender File:HeadHalfCross.png|Half Cross File:HeadHalfDevil.png|Half Devil File:HeadHalfDomino.png|Half Domino File:HeadHalfSlimline.png|Half Slimline File:HeadHalfVCross.png|Half V Cross File:HeadHalfVDevil.png|Half V Devil File:HeadHalfVDomino.png|Half V Domino File:HeadHalfVWings.png|Half V Wings File:HeadHalfWings.png|Half Wings File:HeadHarleyQuinn.png|Harley Quinn (Style) File:HeadHeartOfTheLion.png|Heart of the Lion File:HeadHeartshard.png|Heartshard File:HeadHerasStrength.png|Hera's Strength File:HeadHighVoltage.png|High Voltage File:HeadHijackedServitor.png|Hijacked Servitor File:HeadHolidayElf.png|Holiday Elf File:HeadHood.png|Hood File:HeadHouseOfElWarsuit.png|House of El Warsuit File:HeadInsectoid.png|Insectoid File:HeadJahKir.png|Jah Kir File:HeadJester.png|Jester File:HeadJokerGoonMask.png|Joker Goon Mask File:HeadJokersPunchline.png|Joker's Punchline File:HeadJollyPresentHat.png|Jolly Present Hat File:HeadJoyousPresentHat.png|Joyous Present Hat File:HeadKabuki.png|Kabuki File:HeadKnight.png|Knight File:HeadKryptonian.png|Kryptonian File:HeadKryptonianCommander.jpg|Kryptonian Commander File:HeadLeagueOfAssassins.png|League of Assassins (Style) File:HeadLeprechaun.png|Leprechaun File:HeadLexCorp.png|LexCorp (Style) File:HeadLexCorpSalvation.png|LexCorp Salvation File:HeadLogisticsOfficer.png|Logistics Officer File:HeadLuchador.png|Luchador File:HeadMalevolentKnight.png|Malevolent Knight File:HeadMaskedCross.png|Masked Cross File:HeadMaskedDevil.png|Masked Devil File:HeadMaskedDomino.png|Masked Domino File:HeadMaskedWings.png|Masked Wings File:HeadMayan.png|Mayan File:HeadMedieval.png|Medieval File:HeadMercenarysMalice.png|Mercenary's Malice File:HeadMerryPresentHat.png|Merry Present Hat File:HeadMetallosMaw.png|Metallo's Maw File:HeadMilitaryTech.png|Military Tech File:HeadNapoleon.png|Napoleon File:HeadNecromancer.png|Necromancer File:HeadNewGenesis.png|New Genesis File:HeadNth-MetalBattlesuit.png|Nth-Metal Battlesuit File:HeadOMAC.png|OMAC (Style) File:HeadPaneledBodysuit.png|Paneled Bodysuit File:HeadParamilitary.png|Paramilitary File:HeadPartialCross.png|Partial Cross File:HeadPartialDevil.png|Partial Devil File:HeadPartialSlimline.png|Partial Slimline File:HeadPartialStar.png|Partial Star File:HeadPartialWings.png|Partial Wings File:HeadPiedPiper.png|Pied Piper (Style) File:HeadPhantomZoneReaver.png|Phantom Zone Reaver File:HeadPlant.png|Plant File:HeadPolice.png|Police File:HeadPrinceUlgo.png|Prince Ulgo (Style) File:HeadProtector.png|Protector File:HeadPsycho.png|Psycho File:HeadPumpkinHead.png|Pumpkin Head File:HeadRaptorInfiltrator.png|Raptor Infiltrator File:HeadRaptorTech.png|Raptor Tech File:HeadRaven.png|Raven (Style) File:HeadReindeerAntlers.jpg|Reindeer Antlers File:HeadRemora.png|Remora File:HeadRetroBiohunter.png|Retro Biohunter File:HeadRetroTech.png|Retro Tech File:HeadReverse.png|Reverse File:HeadRobinCap.jpg|Robin Cap File:HeadRobotBatman.png|Robot Batman (Style) File:HeadRobotJoker.jpg|Robot Joker (Style) File:HeadRobotic.png|Robotic File:HeadRunedHood.png|Runed Hood File:HeadRunesOfTheAncients.png|Runes of the Ancients File:HeadSCU.png|SCU File:HeadSCUSpec-Ops.png|SCU Spec-Ops File:HeadSTARLabsCap.png|STAR Labs Cap File:HeadSTAREx.png|STAR Ex File:HeadSTARLabsHelmet.png|STAR Labs Helmet File:HeadSTEELsuitMK-1.png|STEELsuit MK-1 File:HeadSafari.png|Safari File:HeadSantaHat.jpg|Santa Hat File:HeadScarecrow.png|Scarecrow (Style) File:HeadScarecrowSack.png|Scarecrow Sack File:HeadSciencePolice.png|Science Police File:HeadSectorAgent.png|Sector Agent File:HeadSectorIncendiary.png|Sector Incendiary File:HeadSegmentedFlexsuit.png|Segmented Flexsuit File:HeadSeraph.png|Seraph File:HeadShaman.png|Shaman File:HeadSharpshooter.png|Sharpshooter File:HeadShieldedRobot.png|Shielded Robot File:HeadShroudOfAnubis.png|Shroud of Anubis File:HeadSkull.png|Skull File:HeadSlimlineCrusader.png|Slimline Crusader File:HeadSnake.png|Snake File:HeadSnorkel.png|Snorkel File:HeadSpacefarer.png|Spacefarer File:HeadSpecOps.png|Spec Ops File:HeadSpectre.png|Spectre (Style) File:HeadSpeed-ForceSpectrum.png|Speed-Force Spectrum File:HeadSpeedster.png|Speedster File:HeadSplitPersonality.png|Split Personality File:HeadStarburst.png|Starburst File:HeadStarHelmet.png|Star Helmet File:HeadSteampunk.png|Steampunk File:HeadSteelCap.png|Steel Cap File:HeadSteelworker.png|Steelworker File:HeadStraw.png|Straw File:HeadStreet.png|Street File:HeadStrengthOfTheRam.png|Strength of the Ram File:HeadSunstoneBulwark.png|Sunstone Bulwark File:HeadSunstonesEdge.png|Sunstone's Edge File:HeadTechNinja.png|Tech Ninja File:HeadThangarian.png|Thangarian File:HeadTheLastAurochs.png|The Last Aurochs File:HeadThug.png|Thug File:HeadTimeTraveler.png|Time Traveler File:HeadTriface.png|Triface File:HeadTrigon.png|Trigon (Style) File:HeadVCross.png|V Cross File:HeadVDevil.png|V Devil File:HeadVDomino.png|V Domino File:HeadVSlimline.png|V Slimline File:HeadVWings.png|V Wings File:HeadValentine.png|Valentine File:HeadVengeance.png|Vengeance File:HeadVengeanceOfHecate.png|Vengeance of Hecate File:HeadViking.png|Viking File:HeadVirtuousKnight.png|Virtuous Knight File:HeadVisor.png|Visor File:HeadVoodoo.png|Voodoo File:HeadWarriorOfSpring.png|Warrior of Spring File:HeadWebbed Flexsuit.jpg|Webbed Flexsuit File:HeadWelders.png|Welder's File:HeadWingedFury.png|Winged Fury File:HeadWizardly.png|Wizardly File:HeadWonderWomanCap.jpg|Wonder Woman Cap File:HeadZonewalker.png|Zonewalker |-| Female= File:HeadAerialDefenderFemale.jpg|Aerial Defender File:HeadAlienThreatFemale.jpg|Alien Threat File:HeadAmazonPanarchosFemale.jpg|Amazon Panarchos File:HeadAmazonianFemale.jpg|Amazonian File:HeadAngelicFemale.jpg|Angelic File:HeadAngledFlexsuitFemale.jpg|Angled Flexsuit File:HeadAntifreezeFemale.jpg|Antifreeze File:HeadArchangelFemale.jpg|Archangel File:HeadAvatarofSinFemale.jpg|Avatar of Sin (Style) File:HeadBanishedKryptonianFemale.jpg|Banished Kryptonian File:HeadBarbarianFemale.jpg|Barbarian File:HeadBatmanInspiredMaskFemale.jpg|Batman-Inspired Mask File:HeadBellFemale.jpg|Bell File:HeadBikerFemale.jpg|Biker File:HeadBiohunterFemale.jpg|Biohunter File:HeadBiomechFemale.jpg|Biomech File:HeadBizarroCapFemale.jpg|Bizarro Cap File:HeadBobbyFemale.jpg|Bobby File:HeadBoldCrossFemale.jpg|Bold Cross File:HeadBoldDevilFemale.jpg|Bold Devil File:HeadBoldDominoFemale.jpg|Bold Domino File:HeadBoldWingsFemale.jpg|Bold Wings File:HeadBrainiacGruntFemale.jpg|Brainiac Grunt File:HeadBrainiacInvaderFemale.jpg|Brainiac Invader File:HeadBraveCrossFemale.jpg|Brave Cross File:HeadBraveDevilFemale.jpg|Brave Devil File:HeadBraveStarFemale.jpg|Brave Star File:HeadBraveWingsFemale.jpg|Brave Wings File:HeadBrotherEyeFemale.jpg|Brother Eye (Style) File:HeadCCPDFemale.jpg|CCPD (Style) File:HeadCenturionFemale.jpg|Centurion File:HeadClassicTechFemale.jpg|Classic Tech File:HeadContemporaryTechFemale.jpg|Contemporary Tech File:HeadCowboyFemale.jpg|Cowboy File:HeadCrestedBiohunterFemale.jpg|Crested Biohunter File:HeadCyclopsFemale.jpg|Cyclops File:HeadDailyPlanetCapFemale.jpg|Daily Planet Cap File:HeadDarkSpecterBatsuitFemale.jpg|Dark Specter Batsuit File:HeadDashingCrusaderFemale.jpg|Dashing Crusader File:HeadDeath'sHeadFemale.jpg|Death's Head File:HeadDefiantCrusaderFemale.jpg|Defiant Crusader File:HeadDemonicFemale.jpg|Demonic File:HeadDerbyFemale.jpg|Derby File:HeadDivineFemale.jpg|Divine File:HeadDresden7Female.jpg|Dresden 7 File:HeadDruidFemale.jpg|Druid File:HeadEgyptianFemale.jpg|Egyptian File:HeadEgyptianSorcererFemale.jpg|Egyptian Sorcerer File:HeadEngineerFemale.jpg|Engineer File:HeadFedoraFemale.jpg|Fedora File:HeadFelixFaustFemale.jpg|Felix Faust File:HeadFirefighterFemale.jpg|Firefighter File:HeadFormalFemale.jpg|Formal File:HeadFullCrossFemale.jpg|Full Cross File:HeadFullDevilFemale.jpg|Full Devil File:HeadFullDominoFemale.jpg|Full Domino File:HeadFullSlimlineFemale.jpg|Full Slimline File:HeadFullWingsFemale.jpg|Full Wings File:HeadFutureCopFemale.jpg|Future Cop File:HeadGadgeteerFemale.jpg|Gadgeteer File:HeadGallantCenturionFemale.jpg|Gallant Centurion File:HeadGallantCrusaderFemale.jpg|Gallant Crusader File:HeadGasProtectionFemale.jpg|Gas Protection File:HeadGreco-RomanFemale.jpg|Greco-Roman File:HeadHAZMATFemale.jpg|HAZMAT File:HeadHIVEFemale.jpg|HIVE (Style) File:HeadHalfCrossFemale.jpg|Half Cross File:HeadHalfDevilFemale.jpg|Half Devil File:HeadHalfDominoFemale.jpg|Half Domino File:HeadHalfSlimlineFemale.jpg|Half Slimline File:HeadHalfVCrossFemale.jpg|Half V Cross File:HeadHalfVDevilFemale.jpg|Half V Devil File:HeadHalfVDominoFemale.jpg|Half V Domino File:HeadHalfVWingsFemale.jpg|Half V Wings File:HeadHalfWingsFemale.jpg|Half Wings File:HeadHarleyQuinnFemale.jpg|Harley Quinn (Style) File:HeadHoodFemale.jpg|Hood File:HeadInsectoidFemale.jpg|Insectoid File:HeadJahKirFemale.jpg|Jah Kir File:HeadJesterFemale.jpg|Jester File:HeadJokerGoonMaskFemale.jpg|Joker Goon Mask File:HeadKabukiFemale.jpg|Kabuki File:HeadKnightFemale.jpg|Knight File:HeadLeagueofAssassinsFemale.jpg|League of Assassins (Style) File:HeadLeprechaunFemale.jpg|Leprechaun File:HeadLexCorpFemale.jpg|LexCorp (Style) File:HeadLuchadorFemale.jpg|Luchador File:HeadMaskedCrossFemale.jpg|Masked Cross File:HeadMaskedDevilFemale.jpg|Masked Devil File:HeadMaskedDominoFemale.jpg|Masked Domino File:HeadMaskedWingsFemale.jpg|Masked Wings File:HeadMayanFemale.jpg|Mayan File:HeadMedievalFemale.jpg|Medieval File:HeadMilitaryTechFemale.jpg|Military Tech File:HeadNapoleonFemale.jpg|Napoleon File:HeadNecromancerFemale.jpg|Necromancer File:HeadNewGenesisFemale.jpg|New Genesis File:NoneFemale.jpg|None File:HeadOMACFemale.jpg|OMAC (Style) File:HeadParamilitaryFemale.jpg|Paramilitary File:HeadPartialCrossFemale.jpg|Partial Cross File:HeadPartialDevilFemale.jpg|Partial Devil File:HeadPartialSlimlineFemale.jpg|Partial Slimline File:HeadPartialStarFemale.jpg|Partial Star File:HeadPartialWingsFemale.jpg|Partial Wings File:HeadPiedPiperFemale.jpg|Pied Piper (Style) File:HeadPlantFemale.jpg|Plant File:HeadPoliceFemale.jpg|Police File:HeadPrinceUlgoFemale.jpg|Prince Ulgo (Style) File:HeadProtectorFemale.jpg|Protector File:HeadRaptorInfiltratorFemale.jpg|Raptor Infiltrator File:HeadRavenFemale.jpg|Raven (Style) File:HeadRemoraFemale.jpg|Remora File:HeadRetroBiohunterFemale.jpg|Retro Biohunter File:HeadRetroTechFemale.jpg|Retro Tech File:HeadRobincapFemale.jpg|Robin Cap File:HeadRobotBatmanFemale.jpg|Robot Batman (Style) File:HeadRoboticFemale.jpg|Robotic File:HeadRunedHoodFemale.jpg|Runed Hood File:HeadSCUFemale.jpg|SCU File:HeadSCUSpecOpsFemale.jpg|SCU Spec-Ops File:HeadSTARLabsCapFemale.jpg|STAR Labs Cap File:HeadSTARExFemale.jpg|STAR Ex File:HeadSTARLabsHelmetFemale.jpg|STAR Labs Helmet File:HeadSTEELsuitMK-1Female.jpg|STEELsuit MK-1 File:HeadSafariFemale.jpg|Safari File:HeadScarecrowSackFemale.jpg|Scarecrow Sack File:HeadSciencePoliceFemale.jpg|Science Police File:HeadSectorAgentFemale.jpg|Sector Agent File:HeadShieldedRobotFemale.jpg|Shielded Robot File:HeadSkullFemale.jpg|Skull File:HeadSlimlineCrusaderFemale.jpg|Slimline Crusader File:HeadSnakeFemale.jpg|Snake File:HeadSpacefarerFemale.jpg|Spacefarer File:HeadSpecOpsFemale.jpg|Spec Ops File:HeadSpectreFemale.jpg|Spectre (Style) File:HeadSpeedsterFemale.jpg|Speedster File:HeadStarburstFemale.jpg|Starburst File:HeadSteampunkFemale.jpg|Steampunk File:HeadSteelCapFemale.jpg|Steel Cap File:HeadStrawFemale.jpg|Straw File:HeadStreetFemale.jpg|Street File:HeadTechNinjaFemale.jpg|Tech Ninja File:HeadThangarianFemale.jpg|Thangarian File:HeadThugFemale.jpg|Thug File:HeadTrifaceFemale.jpg|Triface File:HeadTrigonFemale.jpg|Trigon (Style) File:HeadV CrossFemale.jpg|V Cross File:HeadV DevilFemale.jpg|V Devil File:HeadV DominoFemale.jpg|V Domino File:HeadV SlimlineFemale.jpg|V Slimline File:HeadV WingsFemale.jpg|V Wings File:HeadVisorFemale.jpg|Visor File:HeadVoodooFemale.jpg|Voodoo File:HeadWarrior of SpringFemale.jpg|Warrior of Spring File:HeadWebbed FlexsuitFemale.jpg|Webbed Flexsuit File:HeadWeldersFemale.jpg|Welder's File:HeadWinged FuryFemale.jpg|Winged Fury File:HeadWizardlyFemale.jpg|Wizardly File:HeadWonderWomanCapFemale.jpg|Wonder Woman Cap File:HeadZonewalkerFemale.jpg|Zonewalker Category:Styles Category:Head Category:Head Styles